love is a beautiful pain
by Diochrome
Summary: Cinta itu tak harus dimiliki. Kanan seorang kepala editor, Mari seorang karyawan biasa, dan Dia seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Kanan tidak memilih pilihan yang salah—love is a beautiful pain, Male!Kanan.


Setumpuk kertas dengan jumlah kira-kira dua ratus halaman itu telah kusut tak beraturan, ujung-ujungnya membentuk lipatan dan isinya penuh dengan coretan-coretan kecil yang ditulis dengan tinta berwarna merah, setumpuk kertas itu baru saja tiba ditangannya tadi pagi—diantar oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan ceria dan riang, namun siang itu wajah ceria dan penuh harapnya menjadi wajah penuh rasa cemas, gadis itu tahu bahwa tulisannya kali ini adalah yang terburuk, walaupun begitu dia selalu akan bertanya pada _editor_ nya tersebut. "Bagaimana naskahku?"

Dan sang editor yang baik itu selalu kembali bertanya padanya, "Apa kau ingin aku memberikan pendapat jujur atau pendapat yang tidak jujur padamu?"

Dan hari itu adalah hari yang paling bahagia baginya.

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Bukan punya saya!**_

 _love is a beautiful pain_ © owldio

AU. _Mature Theme_. Male!Kanan.

* * *

Matsuura Kanan adalah seorang kepala _editor_ di suatu majalah lokal di kotanya, majalah lokal itu biasanya hanya memuat berita tak penting seperti gosip-gosip aktris dan aktor terkini, namun setelah Kanan menduduki posisi kepala _editor_ —menggantikan ayahnya—lelaki bertubuh ramping itu mengubah konsep majalah yang selama ini terbit menjadi hal yang berbeda, Kanan kemudian memasukkan cerita misteri dan sejarah ke dalam majalahnya. Majalah itu tak bisa dikatakan tak laku, malah sebaliknya, berkat Kanan majalah itu kini menjadi buah bibir tersendiri bagi masyarakat, terkadang cerita-cerita yang dimuat Kanan berasal dari pengalaman pribadinya sendiri. Kanan berpikir bahwa orang-orang di kotanya menyukai hal-hal yang seperti itu, hal-hal mistis dan tak masuk akal, walaupun begitu Kanan tidak berhasil menarik minat baca para anak muda yang tidak mengerti dimana letak keindahan dari cerita-cerita mistis dan sejarah kota kelahiran mereka.

Kanan meregangkan tubuhnya, duduk terlalu lama membuat punggungnya sakit, padahal dia masih berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun dan kemarin dia tepat berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun. Kanan menarik napasnya dalam ketika langkah kaki yang sangat _familiar_ terdengar di telinganya. Bunyi sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuat suara decitan yang mengganggu konsentrasinya, hanya satu orang yang akan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu ketika berjalan, orang itu adalah Ohara Mari.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras, Ohara Mari masuk dengan semangatnya yang terlihat tidak pernah pudar. Gadis berambut pirang itu melipat tangannya. "Aku datang membawa naskah yang bagus!"

Kanan menatap gadis berambut pirang itu tak suka. Ohara Mari selalu saja mengganggunya ketika ia—Kanan sedang bersantai dari pekerjaannya untuk sejenak membiarkan organ-organ pentingnya beristirahat dari tekanan yang dirasakannya saat bekerja.

"Aku harap kali ini benar-benar bagus atau aku akan memotong gajimu." Kata Kanan.

"Bagus kok, bagus." Ohara Mari memberikan sebuah buku catatan kecil kepada Kanan, pemuda itu menatap buku catatan itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ini?" Kanan menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku menulisnya di sana, naskah untuk majalah kita aku tulis di sana."

"Baiklah nona Ohara, aku akan membacanya nanti, sekarang bisa tolong tidak menggangguku?"

"Eh, bagaimana ya Pak editor, aku butuh buku itu jadi mau tidak mau anda harus membacanya sekarang." Mari mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menulisnya pada buku ini kan?" Kanan membuka buku catatan itu acuh, Kanan sebenarnya hanya sedang mempertahankan sikap dinginnya kepada Mari—sikap acuhnya, dingin, dan tatapan tak sukanya hanya dia tujukan pada Ohara Mari. Kanan tidak ingin Mari terlalu dekat dengannya—hanya itu yang ingin Kanan lakukan, namun Mari selalu saja berusaha untuk mencoba mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kanan.

"Kisah cinta lagi?" Kanan menaikkan alisnya.

"Pak editor belum baca semuanya kan?" tanya Mari.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kanan balik bertanya.

"Bukunya pak editor simpan saja dulu, kalau sudah baca semuanya dan sekiranya pak editor tak suka, pak editor dapat memecat saya kok, tidak perlu pemotongan gaji."

"Dengar ya Mari—

"—Kanan! Baca saja."

Ohara Mari meninggalkan Kanan dalam kekesalannya. Kanan untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napasnya panjang.

Kanan membuka catatan itu lagi. Dalam waktu sejam Kanan telah membaca seluruh cerita yang Mari tulis bahkan secara tak sengaja Kanan telah membaca seluruh catatan harian Ohara Mari yang ada dibalik halaman belakang buku itu, bukan hanya itu keseluruhan cerita yang Mari tulis pun mirip seperti kisah hidup gadis pirang itu. Kanan tahu, karena Kanan pernah menempatkan Mari pada sebagian kisah hidupnya. Mirip seperti kisah-kisah yang ditulis oleh Ohara Mari itu sendiri. Banyak hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sebelum Kanan memutuskan untuk menikahi sahabat kecilnya Kurosawa Dia—sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Matsuura Dia, walaupun baru empat bulan mereka resmi menikah—sebelumnya Kanan sempat berkencan dengan Ohara Mari, itu adalah rahasia kecil Kanan yang tidak ingin ia katakan pada siapa pun.

Sekarang Kanan hanya mencoba untuk setia kepada istrinya, menempatkan Ohara Mari yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya pada urutan terakhir dari segalanya dan menempatkan Dia diurutan paling utama di hidupnya. Kanan hanya berusaha untuk hidup dengan tenang hingga Ohara Mari kembali menghantui dirinya, kembali menghiasi bagian-bagian yang tak perlu diisi. Kanan berpikir Mari tahu bahwa dirinya sudah menikah, namun kenyataannya Ohara Mari tidak pernah tahu. Kanan tidak pernah memberitahukannya—tidak, Kanan tidak tahu kapan harus memberitahukan semua itu kepada Mari.

Dalam buku catatan itu tertulis bahwa sang pemeran utama wanita hamil—hasil dari hubungan diluar nikah bersama dengan pacarnya. Membaca buku catatan itu membuat Kanan berpikir keras dan rasa penasaran muncul dalam hatinya. Dia terus bertanya apakah catatan ini benar? Atau hanya karangan Ohara Mari semata? Kanan memijat keningnya, kepalanya terasa sakit hanya memikirkannya, Mari mungkin hanya ingin membuat Kanan berpikir begitu, mengingat cerita yang ditulis Mari kali ini sama dengan kisah hidup Ohara Mari itu sendiri.

Ohara Mari kembali muncul di ruangan Matsuura Kanan dengan membawa segelas kopi, Mari meletakkan kopi itu di atas meja Kanan. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Apa maksudnya cerita ini?" tanya Kanan.

"Aku hanya menulisnya."

Kanan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Ohara Mari menatap mata gadis pirang itu. Kanan kemudian memeluk Ohara Mari. Tangannya mengelus perut Ohara Mari. Mari tersentak kaget berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kanan namun tenaga Kanan jauh lebih kuat darinya membuat usahanya hanya percuma.

"Kau hamil?" bisik Kanan.

Perlawanan Mari berhenti, Mari terdiam. Kakinya gemetar. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa Kanan bertanya begitu?

Kanan sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pemikirannya salah, namun jawaban Mari selanjutnya membuat Kanan terkejut.

"Ya..." jawaban Mari terdengar lirih.

"Begitu..." Kanan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku." Tangannya yang semula mengelus perut Mari berganti mengelus kepala Ohara Mari. Bagaimana caranya Kanan melalui hal ini? Kanan pun kini merasa bersalah. Kanan tahu Ohara Mari tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapa pun selain dirinya. Hal itu lah yang membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Mari. Kanan lah orang yang membuat Mari kehilangan semuanya. Walaupun begitu mereka berdua sebenarnya mencintai satu sama lain—tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka tak ingin melepas satu sama lain. Hanya karena Mari menghilang selama sebulan dari kehidupannya Kanan malah menikahi Kurosawa Dia. Menempatkan satu orang asing dalam kisah hidupnya yang rumit.

Mari mulai terisak dalam pelukan Kanan. Entah perasaan senang atau sedih yang Mari rasakan saat ini, dia hanya ingin menangis dalam pelukan Kanan, dia merasa nyaman berada di sana. Mari ingin terus berada di dalam situasi itu sebelum Kanan dengan segenap keberanian dan tekad, membuka suaranya, "Mari ... sebenarnya aku sudah menikah."

Entahlah.

Kanan itu tidak punya perasaan. Ya. Dia memang tidak memiliki perasaan. Tidak kah dia memikirkan keadaan Mari untuk saat itu? Apakah dia ingin membunuh Ohara Mari perlahan? Entahlah. Kanan itu bodoh atau terlalu berambisi untuk setia pada hal yang sudah pasti, semuanya tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kanan..."

Kanan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Mari menahan pelukan itu. Entah. Apakah Mari juga sebodoh itu? Mempertahankan pelukan Matsuura Kanan. Pelukan yang seharusnya bukan untuk dirinya lagi. Kenapa? Apa karena cinta? Apa itu cinta? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Mari lakukan?

Kanan melepas paksa pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Ohara Mari dengan erat sebelum berbisik kepada Mari, "hiduplah..." lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Ohara Mari sendirian yang masih dibanjiri air mata.

Setiap kali Mari mencoba untuk melarikan dari kenyataan dia selalu saja tidak dapat melakukannya, Mari takut Kanan akan menghilang dari kehidupannya, Ohara Mari tidak peduli pada Kanan yang telah berkeluarga, Mari hanya ingin menjadi egois kepada dirinya sendiri. Mari hanya ingin Kanan kembali. Kembali seperti dulu. Mari tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun, karena Mari beranggapan bahwa tidak ada yang bersalah.

* * *

Kanan sudah berada di rumah, Dia yang melihat suaminya yang tampak lebih kusut dari biasanya mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan melontarkan berbagai macam lelucon, namun Kanan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Dia.

"Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Kanan."

Kanan diam. Matanya kosong, bahkan dia mengabaikan Dia yang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Ada apa Kanan?" tanya Dia.

Kanan masih mengabaikan Dia.

"Kanan, dengarkan aku!" Dia meneriaki Kanan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Kanan menoleh. "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Dia. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh begini?"

"Aku memang aneh, kalau kau tidak suka tidak usah teriak begitu." Kanan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Dia. "Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku."

"Tapi aku baru saja memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu."

"Jangan ganggu aku."

Hari itu Dia memakan makanan itu sendirian, Kanan yang biasanya duduk menemani dan bercerita berasamanya saat makan kini tengah tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, Dia mengerti, Dia mengerti bahwa suaminya Kanan mungkin sedang lelah untuk itu Dia tidak akan menganggu Kanan. Karena Dia tidak ingin Kanan marah padanya, karena Dia sangat mencintai Kanan, karena Dia bersyukur bahwa Kanan menikahinya.

Angin malam berhembus, dinginnya seakan menembus tulang, Kanan terbangun pada tengah malam hari karena angin malam, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur mendapati sang istri tertidur di atas kursi meja makan—badan Dia sesekali menggigil kedinginan, di samping istrinya terletak sebuah piring dengan makanan kesukaan Kanan dan sepucuk surat kecil bertulis 'maafkan aku Kanan'. Kanan memegangi dadanya, sakit rasanya melihat Dia dan tulisan itu. Kanan memakan makanan buatan Dia yang sudah dingin itu, rasanya sedikit asin, tapi Kanan menyukainya—Kanan selalu menyukai apapun yang Dia masak. Kemudian Kanan menggendong Dia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Malam itu Kanan dibaluti perasaan sesak di dadanya, dia memikirkan Dia dan Mari dari sudut pandang mereka berdua, Kanan merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat jahat saat itu. Namun keegoisan Kanan mengalahkan perasaannya, dia menyalahkan semuanya pada Mari yang menghilang dan meninggalkannya selama sebulan tanpa alasan. Tanpa berpikir bahwa Kanan sebenarnya telah merebut masa depan Mari.

Pagi pun datang begitu saja, begitu Dia terbangun, semua pekerjaan rumah telah selesai dikerjakan oleh Kanan. Bahkan sarapannya telah disiapkan oleh Kanan. Seperti yang dilakukan Dia semalam, di samping sarapan pagi itu secarik kertas kecil dan sebuah bunga mawar merah terletak berdampingan, kertas itu bertulis 'maafkan aku semalam, aku mencintaimu Dia', Dia tersenyum membaca surat itu. Pagi itu Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Membiarkan Kanan sendirian malam itu adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat menurutnya.

Sementara itu Kanan yang kini telah berada di kantornya mendapati Ohara Mari yang tengah tertidur di ruangannya tanpa penghangat, Kanan yang merasa iba membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Mari tanpa membangunkannya. Kanan mengambil beberapa dokumen yang diletakkan karyawannya yang lain, sebagai kepala editor dia harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu sebelum dipublikasi secara publik.

"Kanan?" Mari terbangun, mengusap matanya.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Kanan.

"Ah tidak, Kana—Pak." Mari segera bangkit, "maaf Pak, saya tidak bermaksud untuk duduk di kursi Anda," mendengar Mari memanggilnya pak editor sedikit membuat Kanan sesak. Setelah bediam diri Mari pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan Kanan, begitu Mari melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kanan, tubuh Mari ambruk. Kanan panik melihat Mari pingsan di depan matanya, dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Mari dan segera membawa Mari ke rumah sakit.

Sudah hampir tiga jam dan Ohara Mari tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Dokter yang datang menjumpai Kanan mengatakan bahwa keadan Mari baik-baik saja, Ohara Mari hanya kelelahan karena terlalu keras bekerja. Kanan menarik napas lega begitu mendengar dokter berkata demikian.

"Kanan? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit ini sayang?"

Suara familiar itu mendapat perhatian dari Kanan, Kanan menolehkan kepalanya, tak disangka ternyata Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kanan dan Mari saat ini.

Kanan menggaruk pipinya. "Ah, itu karyawanku pingsan, sudah tiga jam, aku khawatir..."

"Begitu, siapa?" tanya Dia.

"Ohara." Jawab Kanan.

Dia hanya bergumam. "Ohara itu, karyawan yang selalu mengganggumu itu kan?"

"Mari, tidak menggangguku, Dia."

"Ah, kau memanggilnya Mari."

Kanan menutup mulutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa di rumah sakit? Kau sakit?" tanya Kanan pada Dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Dia tertawa—wanita itu tahu bahwa Kanan sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Aku? Tidak mungkin kan? Aku selalu sehat begini kok, aku hanya sedang menjenguk temanku."

"Begitu?" Kanan kembali menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang." Dia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kanan.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Kanan.

"Ohara bagaimana? Kalau dia sudah sadar nanti dan disampingnya tidak ada siapa pun, bagaimana caranya dia pulang ke rumahnya?" Dia menatap Kanan. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kanan, aku ini kuat. Aku pulang ya." Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Kanan.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Kanan menatap punggung Dia hingga punggung itu hilang di balik tembok rumah sakit. Setelah yakin Dia benar-benar sudah tidak di sana Kanan masuk ke ruangan Mari, Kanan dapat melihat Mari yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang. Wajahnya lega melihat Mari yang baik-baik saja.

"Mari."

"Ah, pak editor..."

"Kanan kan?" Kanan duduk di samping ranjang Mari. "Kanan."

"Kanan." Ulang Mari. "Aku pikir kau tidak ingin aku memanggilmu Kanan lagi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kanan.

"Kau sudah berkeluarga, aku mengenalmu Kanan, kau laki-laki yang memiliki prinsip meletakkan hal yang sudah berlalu pada masa lalu dan hanya melihat masa depan."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya itu dengan memanggilku dengan namaku?" Kanan tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tangannya menyentuh dahi Mari. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri pada kerjaanmu, Mari."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, hanya sedang sangat bersemangat melihatmu lagi setelah lama tak berjumpa denganmu. Tak kusangka kau mengubah majalah itu menjadi terkenal hanya dalam dua bulan."

Kanan tertawa. "Selama itu kau tak pernah muncul dan satu bulan yang lalu kau muncul begitu saja berkata ingin bekerja sebagai penulis di majalahku."

"Kenapa kau menerimaku?" Mari merengutkan wajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu." Jujur Kanan, mendengar itu Mari terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. "Kanan, kau jahat sekali ya."

Kanan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya." Ucapnya. "Aku memang jahat."

Mari memeluk Kanan. "Ah, aku selalu ingin melakukan ini setelah sekian lama." Mari membelai rambut milik Matsuura Kanan dengan lembut.

"Mari, aku masih menci—

Mari menutup mulut Kanan. "Jangan katakan apa pun Kanan, kau membuat hatiku sakit."

"Maafkan aku Mari." Kanan membalas pelukan itu.

Ohara Mari tak sengaja melihat seseorang dari balik pintu ruangan, orang itu jelas bukan dokter maupun perawat, dari matanya Mari tahu siapa orang itu, orang itu mirip dengan temannya saat SMA dulu.

"Kurosawa ... Dia?"

Mari tak sengaja menyebut nama itu.

Kanan yang mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Mari kaget dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya melepaskan pelukan Mari—Kanan mendapati Dia tengah melihat ke arah mereka berdua sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Kanan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ka-Kanan?"

"Dia!" teriak Kanan.

Kanan berhasil menahan Dia, memegang erat tangannya agar Dia tidak berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

Dia meringis. "Sa-sakit, Kanan."

Kanan melepas genggamannya. "Maafkan aku."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Matsuura Kanan dihadapannya, Dia berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya dengan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "A-aku melupakan tasku, lalu aku kembali."

"Dia—"

"Kanan, aku tahu... kau dan Ohara Mari, kalian sudah sangat akrab dari SMA, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk Ohara Mari. Aku tahu Kanan."

Kanan memeluk Dia.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu kau akan gila bila tidak bersama dengannya. Aku tahu yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya untuknya..." Dia mendekam kepalanya di dada Kanan. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Mereka berdua mengabaikan perawat dan dokter yang berlalu lalang ke sana kemari, seperti mereka berdua, dokter dan perawat itu pun juga berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau hanya mencintai Mari, namun aku bahagia saat kau datang ke rumahku saat itu mengatakan akan menikahiku, aku bahagia, aku tak dapat menolak tawaranmu, karena aku ... aku juga mencintaimu."

Mendengar semua itu membuat hati Kanan sakit, Kanan membuat pilihan yang salah dalam hidupnya, kalau saja dia tidak menikahi Kurosawa Dia, dia tidak akan menyakiti Ohara Mari dan Kurosawa Dia bersamaan, Kanan masih akan melihat Kurosawa Dia tersenyum dan tertawa, Kanan masih akan melihat Ohara Mari bahagia. Kanan juga tidak akan berada disituasi yang seperti saat ini.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kanan," Dia menarik lengan Kanan, melepaskan cincinnya dan memberikannya pada Kanan. "Aku rasa, Ohara Mari lah yang pantas mengenakan cincin itu."

Dia sekali lagi membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah kan kakinya menjauhi Kanan. Kanan memeluk tubuh Dia erat, Dia tersentak, baginya itu adalah pelukan terakhir dari orang yang disayanginya, Dia membalas pelukan itu lembut, Matsuura Dia—tidak, Kurosawa Dia tahu bahwa selama ini hati Kanan hanyalah untuk Ohara Mari. Meski berapa kali pun Dia berusaha merebutnya, cinta itu tidak pernah ada untuknya. Dia bahagia meskipun hanya sementara, Kurosawa Dia merasa sudah sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengan Matsuura Kanan meskipun hanya sementara, meskipun Kanan hanya menyentuhnya sekali, meskipun Kanan hanya ada untuknya tidak lama. Kurosawa Dia sangat bahagia, biarlah, biarlah Kurosawa Dia hidup bersama benihnya sendirian.

* * *

 _ **end**_

* * *

Lima tahun telah berlalu, tidak ada yang berubah dari kota kecil itu, hanya saja majalah yang dulunya sangat terkenal—meskipun hanya beberapa bulan saja, kini tak pernah lagi muncul di toko-toko buku, ada rumor yang beredar bahwa kepala editornya pindah ke kota lain dan perusahaan itu ditutup selamanya atas keinginan sang pemilik perusahaan—kepala editor itu sendiri.

Di kota kecil itu seorang wanita sedang menatap lautan angin membelai rambutnya, seorang anak berumur lima tahun mendatangi wanita itu, "Ibu, bunga apa ini?" tanya anak kecil itu.

" _Azalea_..." jawab sang Ibu. "Wah, jarang-jarang bunga ini mekar di musim ini ya, Hanamaru?"

"Maru suka, bunganya indah." Anak kecil itu duduk di atas pangkuan sang Ibu. "Ibu, kapan ayah pulang?"

"Kapan ya? Ibu juga tidak tahu, Maru tidak usah khawatir, Ibu ada di sini kok."

"Iya! Maru menyayangi Ibu!"

"Ibu juga menyayangimu."

 _Aku bahagia, Kanan._ _Semoga kau juga bahagia bersama dengannya._

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _Terima kasih telah membaca!_

 _Sempatkanlah mengeluarkan unek-unek untuk Kanan. Hahaha._


End file.
